Chapter 1 'A New Character Spawns'
by MikePB
Summary: Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction so I'm a little shy to put this out there but you know what the heck right? I've seen a few Mob Talker Fan Fictions out there and I thought I would try to make one my self. Any support is accepted. I will not do many chapters if I don't get good reviews or no reviews. Have a good day! And Read My first Fan Fiction and Enjoy!


On a cool fall day a teenager was playing Minecraft on his computer,

"Curse my low tech mind, installing mods are so hard for me...".

" You poor bastard" My brother said to me.

"W-well you try installing mods for me".

My brother replies " I won't be here long i will be going back with mom soon; i won't always be here to install mods for you".

"Yeah yeah just do it for me...".

My brother sits down at the desk and looks at the folder and almost explodes in laughter " You want the MobTalker Mod!?"

"Well sure younger brother, see, when you get older you get to liking stuff, mostly women" I said teasingly.

"Shut up"

"Just do your magical mod installing thing for me please?" I say getting annoyed.

"Here i will show you how"

My brother attempt to show me how to install my mod but gets stopped every 2 seconds by a question.

"Whats that; where did that come from, is it loading?"

"You know what? Look just sit back i will be done in a few minutes"

"Okay"

I sit back on my bed for a few minutes looking at my brother install my mod. I close my eyes and lay back in thought.

" Hmm the mobtalker mod might be fun to do, those girls did seem pret-"

" I'm done!"

I get up and look.

"You know you did not need to scream it."

"I know"

He smiles at me.

"Well thanks bro"

"No problem"

"Cool, now let me back on that chair"

"K"

He gets up and leaves.

"Not going to stay?"

" I have to rest my eyes"

"Take a nap"?

"It's not a nap!"

"Mmm Hmm, sure, close the door when you leave"

I log into Minecraft and open a world and play for what seems to be minutes but turns out to be quite a few hours.

"Dang". "Technology these days, carry you away"

I go to bed, finding it hard to sleep. All i can think about is that mod... I roll over and try my best to go...to...sleep... although it takes 2 hours but i eventually sleep.

I wake up early to see my computer freaking out.

"What the hell?"

I go to check it but it stops and shuts off again.

"hmm"

I go back to sleep.

Im dreaming that im in my room and Cupa from the MobTalker Mod is standing next to my bed trying to get my attention, but one thing is off, im not asleep.

"Mmm Hmm"

I say to myself.

"Hello!"

Cupa cheerily says to me.

"Erm Hia There"

I say trying to sound more awake than i am.

"So who are you?"

Just to make sure im right.

"Cupa!"

She says to me as happy as ever.

"Who are you?"

She asks me.

"Michael"

"Nice to meet you Michael, you have a nice name"

"Thank you, i like your name to"

She smiles.

I get up from my mattress discovering that i had slept exactly 4 minutes.

"So how did you get here?"

" I don't know i was sleeping in a bed then next thing i know im awake in your bed"

"Hmm"

I try to think this over.

"So where am I?"

Cupa asks me.

"Well good question...your in my room, for starters"

"Okay?"

"Are you as tired as i am Cupa?"

"Maybe, i was jerked out of a good nights sleep."

"Mmm Hmm"

I don't know how to say this, Cupa is just looking at me with a sleepy and curious face.

"Er hop in bed uh... i will sleep on the floor"

"Th-thats okay!"

She seems pretty serious she probably does not like to bother people or let make them go out-of-the-way for her.

"You don't mind if we sleep in the same bed?"

"W-well if you don't try anything..."

" Ha ha, Don't worry im more of a gentleman than that."

"Erm okay"

She still does not feel to okay about the subject but she gets into the bed anyways.

She is shaking.

"You know you can get under the covers"

"I kn-know, im just worried"

"Why?"

"Well this is a new environment for me, i don't know how to interpret it"

"I can show you the ropes, just after we sleep"

"Okay..."

We sleep.


End file.
